Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/CrashingCymbal
Hello all. This is CrashingCymbal and I would like to thank you for taking the time and consideration to read my application for VCROC. As most people would know, there is a shortage of editing staff on this wiki, with more users geared towards obtaining the chat moderator rights. If I am granted these rights, I shall try my best to use these rights to the best of my ability and help out at any given moment and opportunity that I have. I have had my Rollback rights for nearly a month now, and while I haven't been too busy with that particular job since the anon editing was disabled, there have been more than one or two instances of vandalism/bad editing that I have reversed, such as vandalism on the Lolita Sex Toys page, and one User blanking their Talk Page. Other than that, I have been quite busy fixing formatting, grammar, visual mode errors and adding categories to pages and the like around the wiki. I have also recently been helping to dismantle the Article Listing category. With these extra rights, I would be granted more freedom to help edit articles in need of clean up, which I can't now because of my restricted rights. * Must have been active on the wiki for four months: I have been active on the wiki for around 8 months now. * Must have at least 700 edits, 400 of which must be on articles: I have 2,330 edits in total, 1,281 of these of which are on Articles. * Must know how to move pages: Drop down option on the edit button, click "Rename" and follow the proper Wiki Naming Conventions for the page. * Must know how to rollback bad edits: Edits which count as "vandalism" or which demonstrate a degrading in either grammar, formation or categorization should be reverted. * Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time: I know of a few forms of punishment for bad editing and contribution, such as 3 day block for creating spam pages and indefinite block for vandalism. As a chat moderator as well, I am used to making decisions on blocking people for a suitable amount of time and I am sure I will pick these methods up quickly for VCROC as well. * Must know how to delete pages: If I am granted these rights, it will be another option on the scroll down button beside "Edit". Any page considered "Spam" will be deleted post-haste. * Must know how to categorize pages: I have categorized many pages, including Genres for the central theme of the story and the narrative used. * Must be familiar with the wiki layout: I am very familiar with the layout of the wiki. As I have stated before, I would like these rights so that I can progress on this wiki and help out as much as I can. I have already been trusted as a Chat Moderator on the CPWC, and I have done as best a job as I can on fulfilling my Rollback duties. I promise that if I get this prestigious position that it I will not let it got to waste and I will continue providing quality and necessary edits to any article that requires it. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Definitely support. A hardworking intelligent member of the CP Wiki team. I hope the promotion comes with a decent pay rise so you can afford that MR2 ;) [[User:CynicalSloth|'CynicalSloth ']][[User_talk:CynicalSloth|'Talk']] 13:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) No explanation needed. — LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 13:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I know Crashing and I think he would be perfect for VCROC! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:59, September 26, 2013 (UTC) - Wait, how are you NOT VCROC? The Fantastic Flaky~ (talk) 14:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm surprised you aren't already. The Bitter Cold (talk) 15:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) What else? I see no one better fit and imean comon, Its my best friend tim over here! <3 Finneow (Talk) 16:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC) About time you applied, I'm applying soon so dw! Thy kingdom come, I am born a sinner. (talk) 22:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC)z hecka dope yo 11:32, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes please! --The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:21, September 27, 2013 (UTC) heck to the yes! cym is definitely the best choice! Basitsnake (talk) 10:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Of course, you deserve it. ColdShowers (talk) 10:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Your my bestie :D -- Snowflake [[User talk:3alexbalex| -->Talk<--]] 13:29, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You're good at editing shizzle. FriendlyJim (talk) 13:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Seems like he cares for this wiki and will keep it clean, so why not? The Last Paladin (talk) 13:37, September 28, 2013 (UTC) - You actually deserve this right, because you edit a lot! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 20:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC)